Bittersweet My Life
by MAMASITA137
Summary: Hanya setitik kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan.. hidup berliku menjadi seorang gay ia hadapi. kebengisan sang Eomma ia hadapi. namun.. sebuah titik terang dalam sebuah kegelapan akankah ia juga siap menghadapinya? FF KyuMin slight MinMin(Minho x Sungmin)/Yaoi/No siders!
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet My Life**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Minho, Kim Ryeowook dll..**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita abal bin Gaje ini milik saya. Hehee..**

**Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**a/n : mingie rada tersiksa disini. Jadi tolong yang gak kuat silahkan out dan jangan bercaci maki di kotak review yaa.. Kan udah ada peringatan^^**

**enJOY it guys^^**

**.**

**.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

Hay.. Ini kisahku..

Namun, aku rasa kisah hidupku tak ada yang special. Aku hanya seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan keadaan yang kurang beruntung, aku miskin.

Aku tak tampan, tubuhku mungil,mataku hitam legam seperti sebuah warna rambutku.

Kalian bertanya mengapa aku miskin? Owh aku bukan Miskin dari lahir, dulu aku anak orang kaya. Appaku seorang Directur utama disebuah perusahaan dibidang perdagangan, Eommaku seorang model terkenal, aku anak satu-satunya dari kedua orang tuaku. Keluarga kecil kami sangat bahagia dengan segala kemewahan yang kami miliki, sebelum salah seorang teman bisnis Appa menghianatinya dan mengambil semua aset yang dimiliki oleh Appa.

Seketika itu keluarga kami jatuh miskin. Appa sangat depresi berat, setiap hari ia mabuk-mabukan. Eomma pun tak jauh berbeda, karir modelnya menurun drastis banyak gunjingan disana kemari, suatu malam Eomma ku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dengan seorang pria yang menggandeng pinggangnya. Mereka melakukan sex dikamar orang tuaku, Appa tak sengaja memergoki Eomma dan laki-laki tersebut.

Mereka bertengkar hebat dan sama sekali tak memikirkan keberadaanki sebagai seorang anak.

Pagi harinya Appa ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dengan banyak obat-obat yang berserakan tak jauh dari tubuh kakunya.

Eomma menjerit membuatku segera berlari dan menemuinya.

Aku tak kuasa untuk tak ikut menumpahkan airmataku bersama Eomma.

Semakin hari pola hidup Eomma semakin memburuk. Setiap hari ia menenggak minuman beralkohol dan rokok berbungkus-bungkus.

Hingga suatu ketika dua orang laki-laki mendatangi kami dan menyita rumah satu-satunya yang kami punya.

Untung aku masih memiliki sedikit uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh tersingkir dari ramainya kota Seoul.

Namun aku masih bersyukur karena aku dan Eomma masih bisa berlindung dari panas matahari dan Dinginnya angin malam.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang hampir setiap malam menghantuiku. Mataku mengedarkan pandangan pada kamar kecil yang sudah menemaniku selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Sebuah meja tua yang menampung beberapa bukuku, almari coklat usang dengan pintu yang engselnya hampir terlepas jika dibuka kasar, jendela usang dengan gorden berwarna coklat tua separuh menutupnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur tipisku dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak aku menoleh kearah kamar Eomma, masih tertutup berarti ia masih tidur. Jika ia bangun ia pasti akan memanggil namaku dan mengumpat kearahku dengan suara lengkingannya.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"SUNGMIN! ANAK BRENGSEK KEMANA KAU BODOH!"

Aku mengancingkan kancing teratas seragam sekolahku dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari kekamarnya.

"Iya Eomma"

"Kau ANAK BRENGSEK siapkan aku air panas"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Eomma. Sebentar"

Aku berlari menuju dapur mungil yang berada disamping ruang tamu kecil tanpa penghalang.

Kuhidupkan kompor tua dan menaruh panci dengan air dingin didalamnya.

Aku membuka kulkas sederhana dan mengambil satu butir telur yang tersisa disana.

"Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih lebih baik aku memasak untuk Eomma"

.

.

Setelah aku menuangkan air panas di bathtub usang dikamar mandi. Mengecek suhu air dengan telapak tanganku.

Aku tersenyum puas dan menghampiri Eomma yang sedang menenggak satu botol Vodka dengan mata menerawang.

"Eomma airnya sudah siap. Dan sarapannya juga sudah siap. Sungmin berangkat sekolah dulu ne"

Aku hendak menarik telapak tangannya namun segera ia meninggalkanku dengan wajah datar.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sosok yang aku cintai berlalu begitu saja.

Oooo

Kuselipkan beberapa buku kedalam tas selempangku.

kuhembuskan nafasku berat dan tersenyum menyemangatiku sendiri.

.

.

.

10 menit lebih awal aku memasuki sekolah. Saat aku hendak menaruh tas ku di lokerku sebuah dorongan keras menyapa tubuhku. Aku yang tak siap dengan serangan itu terhuyung dan terjatuh dilantai.

"Dasar Gay menjijikan! Enyah saja kau!" suara itu. Suara TOP, seorang pria homophobia yang selalu menggangguku. Tak pernah bosan ia menyiksaku.

Aku berdiri dan memungut bukuku yang berserakan.

Srekk

BUG

Ia menendang bukuku jauh dan kemudian menendang perutku keras.

Aku meringis merasakan betapa perihnya perutku. Aku merunduk memegangi perutku yang kuyakini memar didalam.

Ia mencengkeram kerahku kuat dan menarikku berdiri.

"Dasar GAY TAK TAHU DIRI" ia mencengkeram rahangku kuat hingga rasanya rahangku ingin terlepas. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kebencian yang teramat dalam kepadaku.

Brakk

Kepalaku terbentur loker dengan keras menimbulkan suara yang cukup menyita perhatian para siswa lain yang menatapku prihatin.

Ia meninggalkanku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan sakit yang mendera perutku.

Aku berlari menuju toilet. Aku memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Airmata pun tak kuasa aku tahan. Ini yang tak aku sukai dari sekolah favorit ini. Sekolah yang hanya mengenal kepopularitasan dan gengsi.

Aku menyadari diriku miskin dan gay. Apa yang perlu dibanggakan dariku? Tak ada.

Aku terus menangis hingga aku sadar aku tak mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Kuseka airmataku dan keluar dari bilik toilet.

Ku basuh wajahku dan mamandangi wajahku yang sama sekali tak menarik. Kukibaskan tanganku dan bergegas menuju kekelas.

Aku menempati tempat belakang pojok yang sering kali tak dihiraukab oleh siswa lainnya. Ini yang aku sukai, karena aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan siswa lain.

"Morning class" seorang guru berambut hitam bercampur putih berjalan menuju meja guru.

Aku mendesah, meski aku tergolong pintar karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa tapi aku malas sekali untuk mengikuti pelajaran pagi hari ini. Perih diperutku sama sekali tak hilang. Inilah masalah anak miskin. Tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli makanan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, nak silahkan"

Aku menatap malas guru bahasa inggris itu dan melihat sesosok namja berambut hitam dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan senyuman yang menggantung indah dibibir merahnya.

Ahh dia tampan dan maskulin.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan namanya adalah Cho Minho.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

.

Minho POV

Aku tersenyum keseluruh siswa maupun siswi yang tak henti-hentinya menatapku penuh goda.

Aku hanya tersenyum remeh dalam hati. Guru berambut campur tadi menyuruhku menempati tempat kosong disamping yeoja cantik berambut keemasan panjang yang sedari tadi menatapku kagum.

Tak ada yang tak kagum dengan pesonaku. Hanya satu orang namja yang tak menunjukan ketertarikannya padaku. Ya, namja itu duduk didekat jendela dan berada diurutan paling belakang. Ah kenapa ia memilih bangku paling belakang dan tidak strategis? Batinku penasaran.

"Hey, namaku Victoria song. Kau bisa memanggilku Vicky" ia menawarkan tangannya anggun. Senyum penuh goda ia layangkan. Aku pun menjabat tangan lentiknya dan menjawab.

"Aku Minho. Oh iya kau tahu orang itu?" aku menunjuk namja itu dengan daguku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan, dia seorang...Gay menjijikkan.. Namanya Lee Sungmin" aku menyerngitkan dahiku. Ah namanya Sungmin. Ah, aku tahu namanya. Kkkk... Dia terlihat sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Minho POV End

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku berjalan menuju ke taman dan duduk santai dibawah pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat favoritku.

Sesekali meringis merasakan perihnya perutku.

Saat aku sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa tubuhku aku melihat sosok tampan dengan Senyuman khasnya berjalan kearahku . ah dia murid baru tadi.

Aku tak mengambil pusing dan kembali menikmati angin yang bersemilir.

"Hey, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" aku menyerngitkan dahiku lalu kembali menutup mataku.

"Ah.. Kau sangat cuek ternyata" ia kembali berucap dan mengambil tempat disebelahku. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap wajah tampannya yang senantiasa memasang Senyuman.

"Aku Sungmin. Dan aku sama sekali tak suka jika waktuku terganggu"

Aku berucap dan beringsut bangkit dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Ia tampak terkejut dengan tindakanku Namun aku tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan murid baru itu.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN! ANAK BIADAB KEMANA KAU? MANA BIRKU?"

Aku terkaget mendengar teriakan Eomma. Aku menutup bukuku kasar dan beranjak menemuinya.

"Ada apa Eomma?" ia menatapku nyalang dan melemparkan botol vodca yang hampir mengenaiku.

Aku berjengkit mendengar suara pecahan botol minuman keras itu.

Ia berjalan kearahku dan mencengkeram tubuhku.

Aroma menyengat langsung menyeruak memasuki indera penciumanku.

"Uang kita habis Eomma" aku menatapnya lembut.

Ia memerah dan menamparku kuat.

Disusul dengan pukulan keras ditubuhku aku pun tersungkur dengan airmata mengaliri kedua pipiku.

"Ampun Eomma hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Ini sakit Eomma kumohon hentikan hiks.."

Aku mengaduh dan menangis terisak.

"KAU MEMANG ANAK TAK BERGUNA! KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHKU! JANGAN BERANI KAU KEMBALI SEBELUN MEMBAWA BIR DAN UANG!"

Aku memegangi kakinya dan menangis dikakinya.

"Lepas!"

Aku bergeming. "Kemana aku harus mencari uang hiks.. Eomma jangan begini hiks"

Ia mencerngkeram bajuku.

"GUNAKAN TUBUHMU ANAK SIALAN! KAU GAY! SETIDAKNYA BERIKAN AKU UANG!"

Aku menutup mulutku dan menatap wajah yang dulu selalu menyayangiku selayak anak tunggal.

Sosok hangat tersebut berubah menjadi sosok pecandu yang sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan ia menyuruhku menjual tubuhku. Ya tuhaaan... Hiks

"Tapi Eomma.. Hiks aku anakmu.. Hiks"

Ia menggiringku dan membuangku bagaikan aku hanya seornggok sampah yang tak berguna. Aku bangkit dan menggedor pintu yang sudah sepenuhnya ditutup oleh Eomma. Aku tahu ia bukan sosok yang mudah untuk diajak berkompromi.

Aku duduk diteras rumah dan meratapi nasibku. Memeluk tubuhku yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

Setelah hampir sejam aku berdiam aku mulai bangkit dan menyeka airmataku. Aku tak mau berdiam diri dan meratapi nasibku. Aku harus mencari uang. Tapi.. Aku tak tahu harus mencari uang dimana?

.

.

.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku disebuah halte dan menyeka keringatku. Airmataku tak pernah habis dari mata ini.

"hey"

Aku menoleh mendapati sebuah suara yang menegurku.

Berdiri sosok tampan dengan kacamata berlensanya.

badan tegap dengan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya. Sorot mata tajam namun menyiratkan kehangatan disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya aku baik-baik saja" ujarku.

"Tapi kau tak seperti baik-baik saja"

"Kalau begitu aku tak sedang baik-baik saja" jawabku enteng.

"Kau sangat menarik"

"Aku tidak" sanggahku.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Haduuuuh malah bikin epep balu egen mian yeeee... /,\

Gimana? Minta responnya yee..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet My Life**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Minho, Kim Ryeowook dll..**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.**

**Desclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita abal bin Gaje ini milik saya. Hehee..**

**Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**a/n : mingie rada tersiksa disini. Jadi tolong yang gak kuat silahkan out dan jangan bercaci maki di kotak review yaa.. Kan udah ada peringatan^^**

**enJOY it guys^^**

**.**

**.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"..."

"Hey.. Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Kyuhyun dengan ramah mengajak bicara namja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menganggap Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Aku diusir Eommaku. Aku tidak boleh kembali tanpa bir dan uang"

Kyuhyun merasa prihatin dengan namja mungil dihadapannya. Eommanya minum bir? Apakah keluarganya ada masalah. Ah sepertinya ia tidak berhak bertanya masalah keluarga kepada namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat.

mata rubah itu menatap tak menyangka pada namja berkacamata dan berpenampilan penuh wibawa itu. Diperhatikannya atas sampai bawah namja asing sok kenal tersebut.

"K..kau akan memberikanku uang jika aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Baiklah..bawa aku"

.

.

.

'Woaahh... Rumahnya besar sekali'

"Hey masuklah" sebuah teguran yang membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya tentang betapa luasnya rumah Kyuhyun. Belum lagi banyak alat-alat elektronik disebuah rak besar berwarna putih.

Rumah Kyuhyun sungguh luas dengan lantai kayu rapi, sebuah pintu geser berbahan kaca yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman dan kolam renang yang masih terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu aku mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" lagi-lagi sosok itu tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia nekad berada dirumah seseorang yang baru ia kenal 1 jam.

Tak takutkah ia jika di perkosa lalu dibunuh? Kemudian jasadnya di mutilasi kecil-kecil lalu dibuang ke sungai?

Ah sudahlah sepertinya itu terlalu hiperbola.

Sungmin POV

Aku menerima satu set pakaian berwarna kuning redup dengan aksen putih dilengannya. Baju yang manis sebenarnya.

Aku masih berdiri ditempatku sambil menatapnya yang mulai sibuk dengan sebuah telur.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" dia itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana tidak diam. Letak kamar mandi saja aku tidak tahu.

"Kamar mandinya dimana?" tanyaku datar.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Kau masuk saja kamarku nanti ada sebuah pintu berwarna putih kau masuk saja"

Kenapa tak mengatakannya dari tadi sih. Aku hanya menggerutu dari dalam hati.

Wah kamar mandinya sangat luas. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kamarku, kamar mandi ini 3 kali lebih besar.

Aku menghidupkan tombol berwarna merah dan biru secara bersamaan. Mencopot seluruh pakaian yang kukenakan sambil menunggu airnya penuh.

Aku mencelupkan tanganku kedalam bathtub untuk mengukur suhu yang kurasa pas.

Serasa sudah pas aku memasukkan kakiku dan mulai merendam tubuhku.

"Ah"

Aku meringis merasakan perih di punggungku. Pasti ini akibat pukulan dari Eomma. Aku melihat sebuah luka lebam diperutku. Kuraba pelan dan mengusapnya lembut.

Bahkan aku sudah kebal dengan luka seperti ini.

Aku merendam seluruh tubuhku untuk menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh ini.

.

..

"Kau sudah selesai? Ah ternyata bajunya muat ya? Itu baju adikku. Dia mungkin sekarang seusiamu namun tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi adikku"

"Kau meledekku pendek?" ucapku sarkas. Ia sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku tak peduli.

Kulihat ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak meledekmu sungguh. B..baiklah ayo kita makan"

.

.

.

Makan malam terasa begitu hikmat tanpa salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mengitari kebisuan mereka.

Mata Kyuhyun diam-diam melirik Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

'pemuda yang menarik' batin Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak"

Aku hanya melanjutkan makan tanpa menggubris kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"B..bisa kita mulai?" aku menatapnya dan ia mengangguk. Oh tuhan dia memang tampan dan menawan jika kacamatanya tak menutupi mata sempurnanya, tapi... Apakah benar dia seorang gay sepertiku?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada ranjang besarnya, ia menyusul dan mengambil tempat disampingku. Aku gugup setengah mati, biarpun aku seorang gay tapi bukan berarti aku mengobral keperjakaanku kepada laki-laki lain.

"Kenapa kau bisa mudah percaya kepadaku? Kau tak takut kalau aku akan memperkosamu atau membunuhmu?"laki-laki itu memiringkan tubuhnya sama sepertiku hingga kami saling berhadapan. Aku menatap manik hazelnya yang seolah menelanjangiku. "Aku juga tak tahu. Kau juga, kenapa kau mudah mempercayaiku? Bagaimana kalau aku menculik uangmu dan menusukkan pisau diperutmu?" ia tertawa. Aku tahu perkataanku memang konyol. Tapi dia juga aneh kan?

"Dengan seragammu itu? Ahahaha... Kau bercanda?" ia malah mengejekku. Aku yang tak terima dengan ejekannya hanya menggelembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau menggemaskan" ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuatku memerah. Ada desiran lembut yang aku rasakan saat Kyuhyun memujinku. Ya kuanggap itu pujian.

Ah aku seperti yeoja saja. Runtukku dalam hati.

Kami saling melempar canda hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~" aku merenggangkan otot-ototku dan menggeliat nikmat.

Mataku melotot kaget saat aku menyadari kalau aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Aku bahkan tak merasakan sakit ditubuh bagian bawahku, biasanya kalau pasangan gay melakukan hubungan sex bukannya bagian asshole akan sakit?

Kutengok Kyuhyun sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku menoleh kanan dan kiri.

"Aw" sebelum sebuah suara menyita indera pendengarku. Dan aku segera menuruni tangga besar yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai satu.

Kembali aku terbingung harus mencari laki-laki tampan itu. Ada beberapa tempat yang membuatku bingung.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuatku hampir berjengkit.

Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok tampan dengan pakaian formalnya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekat kearahku.

"Kau t..tidak melakukan apapun padaku?" aku bertanya padanya. Ia membawaku kemari tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuhku.

"A..apa maksudmu?" ia sepertinya tak tahu apa yang aku maksud. Atau ia pura-pura tak tahu?

"Kau membawaku ke rumahmu! Bukankah kau harusnya berhubungan sex denganku?!" 'kalau ia tak meniduriku, aku tak bisa pulang tanpa uang sepeserpun' lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku seperti dipermainkan...

"M...maksudmu... A..aku membawamu kemari hanya untuk menemaniku tidur, bukan melakukan ehem sex" ia bahkan mengatakannya tanpa dosa.

"..." aku hanya diam. Memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua"

'Berdua' ah kata-kata itu membuat wajahku panas. Orang ini hobi sekali membuatku membeku dan memanas disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sarapan adalah kegiatan makan yang jarang kulakukan. Karena aku hanya mempunyai makanan untuk bekal disekolah saja.

Oleh karena itu perutku sering perih jika sampai disekolah. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagiku.

Aku menatap makanan didepanku. Ada telur mata sapi dan bacon yang menatapku seolah ingin segera dinikmati.

Kulirik namja didepanku dan ia ternyata sedang menatapku.

"Kau tidak suka menu sarapannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan mulai menggenggam sendok.

Aku memasukkan potongan bacon dan nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" ia sepertinya ingin sekali mendengar jawabanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan satu sendok lagi.

Aku tak bohong. Ini enak.

.

.

.

Aku telah mengenakan pakaian seragamku dan berniat turun kebawah.

"Sungmin.. Ini untukmu" aku termangu saat lembaran uang tersodor padaku. Aku melihat tangan si pemilik lalu menatap wajah tampan berbingkai kacamata itu.

"Untuk apa?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menghilangkan wajah wibawanya.

"Untuk membeli bir untuk ibumu dan juga untukmu"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Orang ini gila ya?

"Tidak! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa kenapa kau memberiku uang? Aku tak mau menerimanya"

"Tidak. Kau salah.. Kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, kau menemani aku tidur. Dan aku.. Senang bisa melihat wajahmu saat terlelap. Aku rasa itu jauh lebih nikmat daripada berhubungan eerr sex"

Dia memang orang aneh.

Aku hanya memutar bolamataku gerah.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah cukup" aku mengambil tiga lembar dari berlembar-lembar yang disodorkan padaku. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ambillah semua"

Aku menggeleng dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih" aku berbalik dan berucap sebelum meninggalkan rumah ramah lingkungannya.

.

.

.

Untung hari ini adalah hari libur. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah bolos hari ini. Aku membuka kenop pintu rumah, sepertinya Eomma sedang keluar, lebih baik aku segera masuk.

Aku menengok kamar Eomma. Kamar Eomma benar-benar berantakan. Pecahan beling yang berasal dari botol minuman keras tersebar dimana-mana. Aku selalu berharap agar Eomma bisa merubah kebiasaan buruknya.

Aku sangat menyayanginya meski ia selalu menyakitiku tapi ia tetap Eommaku.

SUNGMIN POV END

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau HAH?" Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam berjengkit mendengar suara sang Eomma dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap ibunya lembut.

Wajah yang dulunya cantik dan selalu ia bangga-banggakan sekarang telah berubah seiring dengan seringnya masuk cairan-cairan haram dalam tubuhnya.

W

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU ANAK JALANG" teriak yeoja bertubuh kurus itu. Sungmin memundurkan diri satu langkah. Iya takut sang Eomma akan kembali menyiksanya dan kembali membuat luka ditubuh mungilnya. Meski tak dipungkiri banyak sekali tanda lebam dan tanda-tanda penyiksan lainnya.

"A..aku.. kemarin ke rumah temanku Eomma" cicit Sungmin. Sang Eomma semakin mendekat dan menarik dagu Sungmin.

"Kau berani pulang eoh! MANA BIRKU!" cengkeraman didagu Sungmin membuat Sungmin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lep-pas E-eom-ma"

Srett

Dengan kasar Eomma Sungmin menyentak dagu Sungmin dan menatap nyalang anaknya.

"B-birnya ada dikulkas" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Sungmin" laki-laki berbalut kaos pendek dan celana pendek itu memungut pakaian kotor milik namja manis yang kemarin memakainya dan menatap kosong pakaian tersebut sambil tersenyum membayangkan sang namja mungil itu.

Ia tak menyangkal jika ia menyukai namja yang baru ia kenal tersebut. Biar bagaimana pun selama ini hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja, dan memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjadi orang sukses.

Dan ia tak memusingkan perihal orientasi seksualnya. Karena cinta akan hadir pada saatnya.. dan itu tak terduga.

...

"aw" Sungmin mengaduh saat sebuah handuk kecil berwarna abu-abu menjilati kulit perutnya.

Ia tak menyangka lukanya akan membekas seperti ini. Tapi ia bersyukur, jika tak ada pria bernama Kyuhyun itu pasti dirinya sekarang sudah luntang lantung dijalanan seperti seekor kucing yang dibuang majikannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu dengan namja baik nan aneh itu.

Tok tok tok

"sebentar Eomma"

Sungmin memakai kembali kaos usangnya dan beranjak menuju kepintu kamarnya.

Cklek

"Aku butuh uang"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan menuju laci yang menyatu pada meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil 2 lembar uang yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"I-ini Eomma"

Sungmin menyerahkan uang tersebut dan sang Eomma menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Darimana kau dapat uang ini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat sang Eomma bertanya tentang asal mula uang tersebut.

"A-aku meminjam dari temanku" dusta Sungmin tak berani menatap mata sang Eomma.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU PIKIR MEMINJAM TAK AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN EOH! KENAPA KAU TAK MENJUAL TUBUHMU SAJA!"

"AH, E-eomma s-sakit" Sungmin meringis saat surai hitamnya ditarik kasar oleh tangan sang Eomma. Wanita itu sepertinya sangat marah padanya. Sungmin tak kuasa menahan lelehan airmatanya saat sang Eomma memintanya untuk menjual tubuhnya.

"ARGT.. DASAR BOCAH TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG" wanita itu membanting Sungmin hingga Sungmin tersungkur dan menangis dalam posisi tersungkur.

Sang Eomma meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Hiks.. Eomma..hiks" Sungmin beringsut mengubah posisinya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya menangis untuk melepaskan semua yang lelah dan sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Wajahnya suram dan membuat banyak siswa meliriknya sekilas lalu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Langkah lurusnya mengantarkannya pada jejeran besar loker milik siswa-siswa. Tak terlalu ramai memang karena hari masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Sebelum sampai diloker yang ia tuju. Tepat pada gang antara gedung A dan gedung B sebuah kaki panjang menjegal kakinya hingga ia tersungkur dan hidungnya mendarat kasar pada lantai dingin sekolah.

"Ah" ia meringis menyadari aroma khas karat memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tangannya mengusap hidungnya dan benar saja. Kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah berwarna pekat. Ia masih terduduk sampai sebuah tarikan kasar pada kerahnya membuatnya terpaksa berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit pada lutut dan hidungnya.

"KAU GAY MENJIJIKKAN ENYAH SAJA KAU DARI DUNIA INI" teriakan dari siswa bertag name TOP itu menggema dan membuat banyak siswa menatap prihatin pada namja mungil yang berada dalam cengkeraman TOP. Tak ada yang berani melawan TOP karena jika ia berani menolong mangsanya pasti mereka akan menjadi mangsa berikutnya.

"Kau tak bosan? Terus-terusan menyiksaku?" tanya Sungmin yang mambuat TOP tersulut oleh amarah.

"KAU BERANI DENGANKU?"

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

BRUKK

BRUKK

BRUKK

TOP menendang brutal tubuh mungil Sungmin yang meringkuk melindungi kepalanya.

"HENTIKAN!" suara dari arah koridor membuat TOP menghentikan tendangannya dan menatap sinis siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya menyiksa mangsanya.

"SIAPA KAU? BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGANGGU KESENANGANKU" balasnya dengan teriakan memekakan telinga.

"Dan kau siapa? Beraninya menyiksa yang lemah. Pergi kau! Sebelum aku memanggilkan Guru pengawas untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah"

TOP berdecih dan menendang Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita ke UKS"

Namja pemberani yang tak lain adalah Minho itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri itu ditepis oleh Sungmin. Namja mungil itu berdiri tertatih dengan sendirinya.

Minho masih melihat setiap pergerakan dari pria mungil tersebut. Ia membantu membawakan tas selempang Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menyela.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucapnya lirih.

Mau tak mau Minho menurut dan berjalan dibelakang Sungmin yang sepertinya hendak menuju ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Tidak, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu"

Sungmin tak lagi mengelak dan berdiam diri saat usapan kapas basah menyentuh hidung bangirnya. Gerakan lembut itu membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan yang kini tengah mengobati hidungnya.

Tampan, dan baik.

Deskripsi simple Sungmin tentang namja dihadapannya.

Ia menatap lama wajah dihadapannya hingga tak sadar sang empu juga tengah menatapnya.

Ia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitu pun dengan Minho, namja berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kau tak seharusnya menolongku"

"Apa?"

Sungmin berani menatap mata Minho yang menatapnya polos.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku jika tak kau tak ingin mendapat masalah"

"Aku ingin mendapat masalah. Jadi bolehkah aku dekat-dekat denganmu?"

Senyuman polos yang sungguh terlihat menyebalkan dimata Sungmin itu tersungging bersamaaan dengan kata-katanya yang dianggap konyol oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bodoh"

"Kau manis"

"Idiot"

"Sangat manis"

"Namaku Cho Minho"

"..."

"Lee Sungmin kan?" lagi-lagi senyuman itu.

"KAU"

.

.

.

To be continue

Hehehheee... updatenya saya pas-in ama JOY day hehehe... gimana? Maaf ya jika jelek dan mengecewakan.

#HAPPYJOYDAY


End file.
